


Little Black Dress

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Little Black Dress Series [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Centon, Crossdressing, M/M, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're kinda pretty, but you're not a girl, Seth. I might consider hooking up with you if you dressed up as one though," Roman jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Seth cross-dressing and I found out that I am not alone with this fantasy!
> 
> After talking to a few friends, I decided to go for it!
> 
> There are two awesome manips that two lovely ladies have allowed me to use for this fic.
> 
> If you are interested in seeing them, just let me know!
> 
> I wrote a scene with handcuffs for the first time and I also wrote my first docking scene. 
> 
> Enough of me rambling . . . 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Roman and Seth, I’d make Seth cross-dress a lot and I’d have so much fun with both of them!

Seth’s back is drenched in sweat and his stomach is covered in dried cum when he wakes up. He had a wet dream about Roman, _again._ He’s mentally scolding himself for continually acting like a teenage boy when it comes to Roman _._ Seth makes his way into his bathroom for a shower. It’s Friday morning and Seth doesn’t have class, so he only puts on a pair of pajama pants. He walks into the kitchen and he sees his two roommates, John and Randy sitting at the table.

“Have another good dream?” Randy taunts.

Seth turns red. “You could hear me?”

“Oh, yeah! I’m kind of jealous. You weren’t that much of a screamer when you were with me,” John playfully comments.

“Whatever,” Seth replies with a laugh.

“I’m curious about something. Why are you so into Roman? There are plenty of gay men that would chew off their left arm to be with you, yet you’re head over heels for a straight guy,” Randy remarks.

“You can’t choose who you want. He literally had me at hello. I’m always one to go after what I want,” Seth answers.

“I’ve always appreciated your ‘never give up’ attitude. If Roman truly wasn’t interested in you at all, he wouldn’t play so many mind games with you. Keep pursuing him,” John encourages.

Randy shakes his head at John. “You and Seth broke up because he liked Roman. And now you’re encouraging Seth to be with him?”

“I never would have met you if Seth and I were still together. I look at it as a blessing,” John sweetly tells his boyfriend.

“You know you’re the only guy on the planet that can make me blush, right?” Randy replies with crimson cheeks.

“I don’t think John and I were ever _that_ disgustingly sweet. Get a room,” Seth teases.

“That’s a good idea. I think we should go have a round of morning sex,” John says with a wink as he pulls Randy toward their bedroom.

* * *

It’s just after 11:30 on Friday night and Seth is restocking the bar at the club where he works. Seth puts aside two bottles of water for John and Randy. He knows they’ll be thirsty after all of the dry humping that they’re doing on the dance floor. Seth is busy mixing a Cosmo for a cute girl when his friend and fellow bartender, Corey taps him on the shoulder. Corey points toward the door and Seth smiles when he sees Roman enter the club. Roman walks right up to Seth’s side of the bar.

“Hey,” Roman greets.

“Hey,” Seth repeats.

“I’ll have my usual,” Roman requests as he sits down on a stool.       

Jack and Coke is Roman’s go to drink. Seth quickly makes it and hands Roman his glass. Seth loves watching Roman take his first few sips because he always licks his lips at the taste. Seth has to temporarily walk away from Roman so that he can serve other customers. Roman’s light eyes follow Seth across the bar. Roman can tell by the way that Seth is grinning and twirling his hair that he’s flirting. Seth pockets a tip and what looks like a phone number. Roman raises an eyebrow when Seth returns to him.

“Seriously? That guy?” Roman questions.

“I was just flirting to get a bigger tip,” Seth explains.

“Uh huh,” Roman comments skeptically.

“Why do you care, anyway?” Seth asks.

“I _don’t_ ,” Roman denies.

Seth moves his mouth by Roman’s ear. “You know, you’re kinda acting like a protective boyfriend. It’s hot.”

“Only in your wildest dreams would I ever be your boyfriend,” Roman retorts.

“You don’t want to know what’s in my _wildest_ dreams, Roman,” Seth tells him seductively.

“That’s probably true,” Roman agrees.

“So, there’s that costume contest at your fraternity’s Halloween party next week. It doesn’t say what the top prize is. Does that mean we get to pick what we want?” Seth questions suggestively.

“No. It’s money. We just haven’t decided on an amount yet,” Roman answers.

Seth smirks. “I’d _much_ rather win a night with you.”

“You’re kinda pretty, but you’re _not_ a girl, Seth. I might consider hooking up with you if you dressed up as one though,” Roman jokes.

* * *

It’s three days before the Halloween party and Seth still hasn’t found a costume yet. His mind keeps replaying Roman’s words about him dressing up like a girl. Roman’s tone was light and teasing, but there was also _something_ elsethere. Seth thinks that he should give it a try. Seth calls his friend Natalya and asks her to meet him at one of the local Halloween shops.

“Hey Seth,” Nattie greets.

“Hey, Natalya. I’m glad that you could make it,” Seth tells her.

“So, what do you need my help with?” Natalya wants to know.

“I don’t know anything about women’s clothing, but you have really great taste. So, can you help me pick out a costume?” Seth asks.

“Of course! This is going to be so much fun!” Nattie exclaims.

Two hours and _multiple_ costumes later, Seth has finally found the one. It’s a classic French maid costume and it fits Seth’s body perfectly. Now that the costume is picked, Natalya has to help him with accessories. It takes another hour just to find a pair of heels that Seth actually feels comfortable in. Seth is exhausted, but he’s not quite done shopping yet.

“I plan on seducing him after the party. I’m going to need another outfit for that, right?” Seth questions.

“Definitely. I know exactly where we need to go.”

* * *

It’s a few hours before the Halloween party and Seth is getting ready. Natalya and her girlfriend Beth are helping Seth with his hair and makeup. Seth feels like he’s Nattie and Beth’s personal Barbie and he hopes that they will be finished soon. Despite Seth not being attracted to girls, he now definitely respects all that they have to go through! Seth closes his eyes when Beth sprays his long locks with hair spray.

“You can open your eyes now!” Natalya squeals in delight.

Seth opens his eyes and he looks at his reflection in the mirror. Seth is surprised at how _pretty_ that he looks. His makeup is flawless; the blush on his cheeks and the mascara really highlight his gorgeous facial features. His hair is curled and cascading down his shoulders beautifully. The bright red lipstick brings emphasis to his mouth and Seth loves that.

“You look hot! That’s a big compliment coming from a lesbian!” Natalya tells him.

Seth smiles. “Thanks.”

“You have to let us know how your night turns out. Just don’t give us too many of the _juicy_ details,” Beth comments.

“I will. Thanks for everything, ladies. I owe you one,” Seth replies.

Since Seth is ready early, he decides to find what John and Randy are up to. All three of them are going to the party together. Seth isn’t sure what their costumes are, so he’s excited to find out. Seth knocks on their door and they both tell him to come in. John is wearing a skin-tight Superman costume and Randy is putting the finishing touches on his Cowboy outfit.

“Jesus, John! You’re leaving absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination,” Seth says.

“You know that I love to show off,” John reminds him as he flexes his large muscles.

“You’re not exactly covered up either, Randy,” Seth points out.

“A body like mine deserves to be flaunted,” Randy arrogantly remarks.

“Whatever. What do you guys think of my costume?” Seth wants to know.

“If I was into fucking girls, you would be at the top of my list,” John answers with a wink.

“I agree with John. Dressing up like a girl really suits you, Seth,” Randy declares.

* * *

John and Randy immediately head to the dance floor like always when they get to the frat house. Seth walks over to the small bar that’s set up. He’s feeling slightly nervous and he needs a drink to help take the edge off. When the line gets shorter and Seth gets closer to the bar, he can finally see the bartenders. Seth grins when he notices that Roman’s twin cousins, Jimmy and Jey are the ones serving drinks.  

“Seth? Is that _you?”_ Jimmy asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. I’m convincing as a hot chick, huh?” Seth responds.

“Roman is going to lose his shit when he sees you,” Jey divulges.

“Really? Why?” Seth wants to know.

“I’ll just say that my cousin has a bit of a . . . _fetish_ ,” Jimmy reveals.

Seth smirks. “Very, very interesting. Where is he anyway?”

“He went with Wade to get more food. He should be back soon,” Jey fills him in.

Seth asks Jimmy to make him an Amaretto Sour while he waits on Roman to return. He looks toward the dance floor and he laughs at his friends. Somehow, John’s costume has ripped and his bare chest is on display. Randy is angrily trying to stop people from staring and groping. Seth contemplates helping Randy out, but Roman enters the party at the exact same time in a sexy cop costume. Roman and Wade empty several bags of chips into bowls. When Wade leaves, Seth approaches Roman from behind.

“I hope you plan on using those handcuffs on me later tonight,” Seth whispers enticingly.

Roman turns around and he blinks numerous times. “H-Holy shit. Seth?”

“How do I look?” Seth asks provocatively.

“Um . . . I have to go,” Roman replies hastily.

“No, you don’t. You’re gonna dance with me,” Seth firmly tells him.

Before Roman can think about telling him no, Seth uses all of his strength to pull Roman toward the dance floor. The current song ends and “Dance For You” by Beyoncé comes on. Seth smiles because the song is absolutely perfect. Since Seth is in heels, he’s closer to Roman’s height. He looks directly into Roman’s eyes and he leans in so that their bodies are practically glued together. Seth can hear Roman’s breath hitch and his heart beat faster, but he’s surprised that Roman isn’t trying to create any distance between them. Seth turns around and pushes his ass into Roman’s crotch.

“That’s enough dancing, Seth—”

Seth cuts him off. “I know you like this. Just let yourself enjoy it.”

Seth deliberately swings his hips from side to side and Roman has to hold in a groan of pleasure. Seth bends over until he’s touching his toes and his dress rides up a little bit. There’s a brief flash of white lace and Roman can’t stop staring. Seth places his hands around his ankles for leverage as grinds into Roman. Seth grins when he feels Roman’s erection poking his ass. Seth is shocked and turned on when he feels one of Roman’s large hands tenderly fondle the back of his thigh.

“Fuck! You even shaved,” Roman notices.

“I shaved _everywhere._ I’m as smooth as a newborn baby,” Seth adds.

Roman moves his fingers to the lace trim of the dress. Roman caresses the fabric and he loves the way it feels against his skin. Seth has to will his hard-on away because he doesn’t want to create a tent at the front of his short dress. The song ends way too soon in Seth’s opinion. Roman quickly jerks his hands from Seth’s body. He then abruptly steps away from Seth when the song is over. Seth tries to touch Roman, but he flinches.

“Don’t fucking touch me! Leave me alone!” Roman shouts before storming off.

“Maybe I pushed him too far,” Seth murmurs to himself.

* * *

Roman spends the rest of the night avoiding Seth. Most of his fraternity brothers still want to drink and have fun after the party is over. Roman doesn’t feel like going out, so he decides to stay at the house and clean up a little bit. There’s no way that he can clean the whole house, so he just takes care of the major tasks. He’s really tired by the time that he finishes and he just wants to relax in his room. Roman hears quiet noises in his bedroom and he wonders if he accidentally left his TV on.

Roman opens the door and he can’t believe what he sees when he walks in. Seth is wearing a short black dress and he’s spread out on his bed. Seth hikes up his dress and he unabashedly sticks his hand down his panties. Roman is stunned silent. He wants to look away, but he _can’t_!Seth looks so sensual and pornographic as he shamelessly masturbates on Roman’s bed.

“This would feel _so_ much better if you joined me,” Seth mentions.

“I can’t, Seth. I’m not—”

Seth interrupts him. “Roman, I know all about your kink. And it’s ok, you don’t have to be ashamed.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Roman asks.

“I’m wearing panties, a dress, high heels, and makeup. I think it’s _very_ fucking strange. But if this is what you want, I’m fine with it,” Seth confesses.

“You’re serious?” Roman checks.

Seth nods. “Yes, of course I am.”

Roman rests his large hand on Seth’s clean shaven face and he brings their mouths together. He licks Seth’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside. Roman tastes more perfect than Seth ever could have imagined. Without separating their lips, Roman picks up Seth and positions him at the head of the bed. Roman is sitting in between Seth’s parted legs. Seth lets out a sound of frustration when Roman breaks away from the kiss. Roman reaches into one of his pockets and he pulls out the handcuffs.

“Still want me to use these?” Roman wonders.

“Definitely,” Seth replies.

Roman sets the key on his nightstand so that he doesn’t lose it. Seth raises his hands high above his head. Roman cuffs Seth’s hands to the center of his headboard. Seth squirms around until he finds a comfortable position. Roman leaves the bed so that he can get undressed. Roman slowly unbuttons his shirt and Seth bites his lip. Seth feels himself getting stiff as Roman’s nude, perfect, and delectable body comes into view. Roman gets on top of Seth and Seth hates that he can’t _touch_ the beautiful, muscular body that’s covering his.

“I could get used to seeing you restrained like this,” Roman admits.

Seth’s dress is still pulled up and his white lace panties are on display. Seth’s hard cock looks like it’s going to burst right through the delicate fabric. Roman runs his hands down Seth’s body and he enjoys the way the dress feels clutched in his fingertips. He touches the waistband of Seth’s lacy boyshorts before he yanks them down. Seth is grateful that his leaking dick is finally free. Roman takes his polyester covered hand and wraps it around Seth’s cock.

“Do you like how it feels with this dress wrapped around your dick?” Roman questions.

“Mmm, yes!” Seth moans.

Seth has jerked off with his boxers before, but it’s _nothing_ like having the soft dress and Roman’s hand on his cock. Roman is staring at Seth so lasciviously that it sends shivers down Seth’s spine. Seth lifts his hips off of the bed so that he can better fuck Roman’s fist. Seth lets out a deep groan when Roman increases the pressure and speed of his strokes. Seth closes his eyes in ecstasy. Roman can tell that Seth is getting close to orgasm, so he halts his movements. Seth wants to ask Roman why he stopped, but he doesn’t get the chance.

Roman places his hand between his legs and Seth can’t take his eyes off of Roman’s thick dick. Roman brings their cocks together under the dress. Both men moan at the contact. Roman pumps both of their dicks in one of his strong hands. The sensations of the sleek fabric and Roman’s bare cock rubbing against him are driving Seth wild. Despite that fact that Seth’s arms are cuffed tightly to the headboard, he’s still trying to wiggle free. Seth _desperately_ wants to touch and grope Roman all over.

“Uncuff me!” Seth begs.

“Not until you cum,” Roman replies in a gruff voice.

Seth whines at the fact that he’s not going to get released immediately. Roman tilts Seth’s chin up before he captures his mouth in a fierce kiss. Roman lightly nibbles on Seth’s bottom lip and Seth loves the tiny bit of pain. Roman uses the pre-cum flowing between them as lube and it brings him and Seth more pleasure. Seth focuses on the low, hot sounds falling from Roman’s mouth and it’s such a turn on.

Roman licks Seth’s ear lobe. “Are you going to ruin your pretty dress by cumming all over it?”

Seth whimpers at Roman’s words and because Roman is sucking on the supple skin between his ear and neck. Roman gathers some of the clear fluid on two of his fingers. Seth’s legs are spread wide and he’s relaxed, so Roman’s fingers slip in easily. The dual pleasure is quickly hurtling Seth toward climax. Roman stretches out the foreskin on his dick and it’s the hottest thing that Seth has ever seen. Roman drapes his foreskin over the head of Seth’s cock and both men cry out at the extremely intense feeling.

“Holy fuck!” Seth exclaims.

Roman holds the skin tightly as he and Seth rub the heads of their cocks together frenetically. Roman is still plunging his fingers inside Seth. Seth can't take it anymore; he arches his back as he cums harder than he ever has. Roman removes Seth’s cock from his foreskin and they both watch in awe as the jizz leaks from the loose skin. Seth wants nothing more than to clean Roman’s dick off with his mouth.

He tugs on the handcuffs because he wants them gone _now_. Roman takes the hint and he unlocks the cuffs. Once Seth is free, he gently pushes Roman down on the bed. Seth gets on top of him and he immediately surrounds Roman’s cock with his lips. He licks away all traces of his cum and he swallows zealously. Roman is so aroused that he has to push Seth’s mouth away so that he doesn’t blow his load.

“I need to have you now!” Roman declares.

Seth needs Roman just as badly. He doesn’t waste any time; Seth raises his dress up and he mounts Roman. They moan simultaneously. Seth presses his hands into Roman’s strong pecs as he starts rocking back and forth on his dick. Roman grips Seth’s hips securely and Seth loves how possessive that it feels. Roman’s beautiful face is twisted in absolute bliss. It’s such a breathtaking sight. Seth slows his thrusting because he wants to last as long as possible.

“Damn, Seth! You look so fucking _hot_ riding me,” Roman whispers seductively.

Roman can’t believe how perfectly tight and warm that Seth feels. The slow pace is both satisfying and torturous at the same time. Roman snakes his hand up Seth’s dress because he really wants to _feel_ his body for the first time. Seth’s nipples are sensitive, so he groans when Roman rolls them between his fingers. He moves down to his abs and he likes the way they flex under his touch. Roman lifts Seth up and then he slams him back down on his cock at a different angle. Seth’s prostate is now being stimulated.

“Oh, fuck! It feels so good, Roman!” Seth shouts.

Seth’s erotic moans light a fire within Roman. Roman’s restraint is completely gone. He’s so damn turned on and he’s so close to cumming. He grips Seth’s hips harder as he starts controlling the tempo. Seth knows that Roman is on the verge of reaching his peak and he wants to help him get there. He squeezes his internal walls and that’s all that Roman needs. Roman roars in complete ecstasy as he fills Seth’s ass with his cum. Seth collapses onto Roman’s chest and neither man moves for a few minutes.

“You wouldn’t mind doing that again, right?” Roman asks.

“I had the best fucking orgasm of my life, Roman. Of course I wouldn’t mind,” Seth replies.

Roman laughs. “I meant specifically the dressing like a girl part.”

“I’d dress like a damn dinosaur if you promise to keep fucking me like that,” Seth answers with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t make you dress up all of the time. But damn it, now that I’ve fucked you in that hot little black dress . . . ”

“You’re in luck because I actually have a few more,” Seth tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title to this story from yet another Sara Bareilles song (if she knew what I was using her song titles and plots for . . . )  
> This story was challenging at times because it was a little out of my comfort zone.
> 
> Overall, I enjoyed writing it though and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
